


Whiskey & Roses

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester Valentine's Day Grinch pulls out all the stops to give his Angel a romantic Date he won't forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl & ZephyrChrysalis
> 
> Now, enjoy some fluffy smutty Valentine's porn!

Valentine's Day. The day of love, when couples celebrate with roses, chocolates, and romantic candlelit dinners.

Sickening, isn't it? 

Although Sam often called him 'emotionally stunted', Dean was definitely not a blind man. He had seen the way Cas lit up when walking past the shops that were all decked out in reds and pinks, how he smiled to himself when he saw the various arrangements of flowers, and the way he eyed the huge heart shaped boxes of chocolates. Even though Castiel humored Dean and would nod when he went on a rant about the ‘so called holiday’ and had even agreed that he was fine not celebrating it, Dean knew his real feelings. 

This was Cas’ first real relationship and he knew his angel wanted the full Valentine's Day experience, the whole shebang. And Dean Winchester, the Valentine's Day Grinch, was going to pull out all the stops. He was going to romance the hell out of his angel.

Dean stood outside the gift card store that ran all those chick flick movies. The ones that did nothing but make you want to cry, and that was from the acting alone. They also made those cheesy commercials that made him roll his eyes every time he saw one on TV. He let out a long, pained sigh as he looked at the explosion of pinks and reds in the window.

“Fuckin’ stupid _so called_ holiday.” He shook his head as he watched a perky blond place more giant chocolate filled hearts in the window. “Friggin’ Valentine’s Day.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Who in the hell invented this travesty of a day? It was the evil corporate greeting card and candy entities, that's who. And honestly. they were worse than some of the monsters Dean had faced head on! Smarter too. 

“Day of love my ass, more like a day that’s meant to tank you on flowers that cost hundreds and die in three days, hearts full of candy that double in price overnight, oh and yeah! If you don’t have the candlelit dinner then you're just an asshole.”

Two women looked at him in horror as they slipped past him. “Guess I accidently said that out loud,” he mumbled to himself as he scrubbed his hand over his mouth. He took a deep breath. “Cas wants this. He’ll _love_ this.” He reached up and took hold of the door handle. “I can do this for Cas.” He jerked the door open and stepped inside. 

As soon as the sappy love song blaring over the speakers assaulted his ears he cringed and whispered, “I would rather face a whole nest of Vamps by myself.”

“So, where's Cas?” Sam asked as he leaned his hip against the kitchen counter. “How did you get him to leave the bunker?”

Dean pulled plastic wrap over his legendary half-pound hamburger patties and put them in the fridge. “I sent him over to Covington,” Dean gave Sam his signature smirk, “told him Crowley heard there was a rogue Cupid.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Clever.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, well, if _we_ went and got hit with one of those arrows we'd be in trouble. Won't bother Cas, so,” he grinned, “it was the perfect excuse.”

Sam nodded with a smirk of his own. “You know it won't take him long though. He’ll figure out pretty quickly that is was a false lead.”

“I know,” Dean huffed. “That's why I'm going to need your help, Sammy.”

Sam straightened up, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of getting to help. “Really?”

“Don't look so damn thrilled about it,” Dean mumbled as he moved over to the sink to wash his hands. 

Sam shrugged, barely containing his excitement. “I think it's sweet, Dean!” He rolled his eyes and bit back a laugh at the bitch face Dean shot him over his shoulder. 

After drying his hands, Dean reached under the counter, pulling up three plastic bags and placing them in front of his brother. Sam’s eyes widened as he looked at the bags filled to the brim with Valentine's Day decor. 

“What do you need me to do?”

Dean walked over to the pantry pulling out a sack of sweet potatoes and placing them on the counter by the other bags. “I need you to,” he waved his hands at the bags, “take all this to the dining room and do whatever the hell people do with this shit while I get my homemade potato wedges ready to go in the oven. Just--” Dean reached for a knife, “put a tablecloth on the table and maybe light a candle or two.” Dean met his brother’s eyes and pointed the knife at him, “No going overboard, Sammy, I mean it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the bags. “You bought all _this_ and you’re telling _me_ not to go overboard?” He started to paw through the bags, “What do we have here…”

“Honestly? I don't even know why I bought half this shit or what it is, Sammy,” Dean groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “I was just wandering through the store aimlessly when one of the workers took pity on me and asked if I need help.” Dean sighed as he came over, “Thirty minutes and over a hundred bucks later I was walking out of the store with all this!” He reached inside one of the bags a pulled out a packet that held hundreds of tiny glittering hearts. “Table scatter! What the hell is that anyway? Why do I even need it? The woman at the store said I did, so I got it! Hell, Sammy, I got two!” He tossed it back in the bag and met his brother’s eyes, “I'm tellin’ ya those workers are worse than witches, man.”

Sam covered a laugh with a cough and clapped Dean on the shoulder before he gathered up the bags. “I got your back, Dean.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean let out a deep breath and leaned against the counter. “But, seriously, no going overboard.”

Sam nodded enthusiastically as he started to back out of the room. “Sure, sure, Dean, no going overboard, I got it,” he smiled and gave his brother a thumbs up before bolting out of the room. 

Dean shook his head as he straightened up and grabbed a potato. He hadn’t liked the glint that was in his brother's eyes. There was no doubt Sam was _definitely_ going to go overboard. Instead of focusing on what Sam was going to be doing, Dean got back to work making his romantic dinner for Cas. His honey chipotle sweet potato wedges would be perfect with his bacon cheeseburgers. At first he worried that it wasn’t romantic enough. But this is what his angel loved. So much better than any fancy dinner of steaks, loaded potatoes and a side salad. He wanted this meal to be for Cas and what his partner really enjoyed.

He smiled as he started slicing into a sweet potato. It wasn’t like he minded making them for him. Even though Cas had no need for food, he had an appreciation for it. That was just fine by Dean, seeing as how he loved cooking for Cas, and he especially enjoyed how the angel insisted on thanking him with hours of mind numbing sex.

Dean slid the tray of potato wedges in the oven and looked over the kitchen. Wiping his hand on a dish towel he decided everything in here was in good shape. Beers were chilling, burgers were ready to go, fries were cooking, and the kitchen was clean. He took one last glance around to make sure he hadn't missed anything, with a nod to himself he grabbed the other bags he had stashed under the counter. “Okay, time to work some magic in the bedroom.”

He ambled down the hallway towards their room, “Where the hell did I put that magazine?” He was still mumbling as he sat the other three bags of stuff he bought from that dreadful store on the bed. That woman _really_ had been one helluva salesperson. “Ah hah! There it is!” Dean pulled the copy of _Cosmo_ from underneath his pillow and flipped it open. “What page was that article on,” Dean muttered as he continued to flip through the pages. “Okay, here it is! **How To Set The Mood For Your Lover On Valentine's Day**.”

He poured out the bags onto the bed and checked them with the hot pink, bulleted list. “Candles, check. Card, check. Rose petals, check. Be the mood master,” Dean looked down at himself and shrugged, “Check.” Dean rubbed his hands together and flattened the magazine against the end of the bed. “Okay, let's do this.” He started for the door, “Oh, dammit!” He turned back and snatched the card from the dresser. He looked down at it again and grinned, “Perfect. About the only thing that witch didn’t like in the whole damn store!”

Dean smiled as he looked around the room before hiding the magazine in the very back of his underwear drawer until he could burn it and get rid of any evidence that Dean Winchester had bought a copy of _Cosmo_ magazine. He backed out into the hallway. Now, it was time to finish up their dinner and then check out how overboard his brother had gone.

“Foods don--” Dean’s words died in his throat and his mouth dropped open as he walked into the dining room. There were red and white streamers hung over the table, confetti and balloons strewn about, and two candles were lit, standing in the center of the table that was topped with a white tablecloth covered in little shiny hearts. Dean had only left Sam to his own devices for forty-five minutes! An hour max. How the hell had he managed to do all of this? 

“It looks like Cupid threw up in here,” Dean whined as he stepped closer to the table.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Remember, Dean, you're doing this for Cas! You’re romancing him, not treating him like one of your hook ups. God, you used to refer to today as,” Sam furrowed his brows in thought, snapping his fingers and pointing at Dean when it came to him, “Unattached Drifter’s Christmas.”

__“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grumbled under his breath._ _

__The sound of the bunker door opening quickly gained both of their attention. “That's my cue!” Sam held out his hand, wiggling his fingers. “Keys.”_ _

__Dean dug into his pocket pulling out the keys to his baby and tossing them to his brother. “Thanks for all your help, Sammy. I owe ya.”_ _

__Sam nodded as a smile spread across his lips. “You two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.” He turned to leave, pausing after a few steps. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean. “And definitely don't do it anywhere where I could walk in and see you guys… _again_.”_ _

__Dean groaned, “That was one time! Are you never going to let me forget that?”_ _

__Sam scrunched up his nose. “I can't unsee it, Dean! So no, _never_.”_ _

__Dean pointed toward the door. “ _Go_! I have an angel to woo.”_ _

__Sam snorted and walked out of the dining room, running into Cas at the end of the hallway. Sam smiled when he saw the red gift bag he was holding tight in his hands. “What do you have there Cas,” he nodded towards the bag._ _

__Castiel looked down at it, then back at Sam. “Oh, um, it's just something I picked up for Dean.”_ _

__Sam clapped him on the shoulder and slipped past him. “He's in the dining room, why don't you go give it to him?”_ _

__Castiel nodded and continued walking down the hallway. The angel was looking down at the bag in his hands when he walked into the dining room, bypassing Dean without even realizing it._ _

__Dean smiled as he slid up behind him and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, his other hand reached around and ran the petals of a single long stemmed white rose down Castiel’s cheek before presenting it to him._ _

__“Happy Valentine's Day,” Dean whispered into the angel's ear._ _

__Castiel’s head snapped up and he looked around the room as he took the rose Dean was holding out to him._ _

__“Dean,” Cas faltered, struggling to find the right words, or any words at all. “Wha-what is all of this?”_ _

__

__Cas shook his head with a small smile as his eyes slid over the room again. His smile turned fond as he took in the table. The candle light was reflecting off the sparkly things that were strewn across it. As he looked up, and then back at Dean, his smile grew wider. "You got balloons." He looked up again, eyes widening. "Quite a lot of them."_ _

____

“This,” Dean started before he side stepped in front of Cas and took his face in the palm of his hands, “is all for you.”

“But I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do anything today?” Cas smiled at the rose before bringing it up to his nose and breathing in deep. “I thought you said that celebrating this holiday was ‘exactly what the evil candy and card corporations wanted’.”

Dean snorted as Cas repeated the very same words he had said only a few days earlier, air quotes evident in his tone. Dean’s hands trailed down Cas’ arms as he murmured, “Like I don’t know when you're just agreeing with me to humor me. Give me some credit, I know you better than I know myself, Angel.” Dean took the bag Cas was holding. “And what is this, if we agreed on not celebrating?” Dean arched an eyebrow and waited for his angel’s answer.

Castiel reached up and ran his hand across the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had picked up from Dean. “It's our first Valentine's Day together,” his voice lowered to a whisper, “my first Valentine's Day with someone.” Cas shrugged as he met his lover’s stare. “I wanted to get you something, even if it was just a little something.”

“Can I?” Dean held the bag closer to himself. Castiel nodded and Dean opened up the red gift bag, pulling out a bottle of amber liquid. “ _Angel’s Envy Whiskey_.” Dean smiled and leaned over placing a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “Thank you.”

“Do you really like it, Dean,” Castiel asked, his tone laced with nervousness.

Dean nodded, “Yes, I really do.” He placed his hand on Cas’ lower back and ushered him towards the table. “Take a seat and I will serve us dinner.” Cas sat down at the table and grinned as he picked up a glittering heart, he twisted it in his fingers while he watched Dean walk into the kitchen. He saw a red envelope peeking from under the red lacy placemat. Cas smiled happily as he slid it out and pulled the stiff card from the bright envelope. A small laugh passed his lips as he read it.

Cas looked around at the room and shook his head in wonder as Dean came back through the door.

“Hope you're hungry!” Dean set a beer, then a plate in front of Cas, who groaned at the sight of the huge bacon cheeseburger fixed just the way he liked it. Piled high beside the burger was the honey chipotle sweet potato wedges. Dean sat down across from him, placing his own beer and plate in front of himself. 

Cas turned Dean’s card to face him, “I don’t think sucking is totally a bad thing!” Castiel wiggled his brows as he popped one of the wedges in his mouth. 

“Cas,” Dean mock gasped. “Are you sure you’re an angel? I mean with a mouth like that…” Dean trailed off with a smirk.

The angel darted his tongue out and ran it along his bottom lip, smirking back when he caught Dean’s eyes following the movement. “I happen to have it on very good authority that you _love_ this mouth and what it can do.” 

“Jesus, Cas, you trying to kill me!” Dean coughed and sputtered, choking on the drink of beer he’d just taken. 

“You know,” Cas reached across the table and patted him on the back, “I could not find that rogue Cupid, Dean. I would have been back sooner but, well,” he smiled guiltily, “I stopped to get you a gift.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Well Cas,” he picked at the label on his beer bottle, his eyes trained on it. “I may have made that up just to get you out of the bunker for a couple hours so I could set this up for you.” Dean looked back up at him as he took Cas’ hand in his and kissed the back of it. “Are you upset that I sent you on a wild goose chase?”

Cas hummed as he took a swig of his beer. “Not at all, Dean. Not when _this_ ,” he spread his arms wide as he looked back up at the balloons, “was the outcome.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke. 

“I know this isn't what most would consider a romantic dinner, and I know it sure as hell isn't fancy, I ho--”

Cas leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips, effectively cutting him off. “Dean Winchester, this is perfect.” He pointed down to the half-eaten burger on his plate. “This makes me very happy.” Castiel leaned in again and rested his forehead against Dean's. “ _You_ make me _very happy_.”

Dean finished the rest of their romantic dinner with a smile on his face.

After dinner, Dean gathered their plates and rinsed then off before setting them in the sink to wash later. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Castiel hummed and leaned against the counter, “I would like that very much.”

Dean opened the cabinet by the sink and pulled out two glasses, “Living room, good?” He nodded toward the bottle of Whiskey Cas had gotten him.

“Perfect.” Cas smiled and grabbed the bottle.

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist, “Come on Angel, let’s go.”

The first thing Castiel noticed when he walked into the living room was the golden heart filled with Ferrero Rocher hazelnut chocolates sitting on the couch. He smiled at Dean, nodding his head to the treat. “Is that for me?”

Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas’. “Of course it is Angel, whose else?” He teased as they took their seats on the couch. Castiel set the chocolate filled heart on his lap while Dean poured them a drink. He handed a glass to Cas and held his up, the angel following suit. Dean cleared his throat, “All you need is love,” he glanced down at the heart on Cas’ lap, “but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.”

Castiel snorted and clinked his glass against Dean’s, both of them taking a drink before Cas spoke. “Such romantic words, Dean.”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “You don't agree?” He reached for the heart, smirking as he did so. “Then I can just take that back,” he teased.

“No,” Cas pouted and held it out of Dean’s reach. “They’re my favorite!”

Dean let out a full bodied laugh at the angel’s pout. “Oh, I know they’re your favorite. How many times have I caught you in the kitchen in the middle of the night, after some of our more… vigorous activities, with just the jar of Nutella and a spoon?”

“Just once,” Cas huffed. Dean pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. “Twice, tops.”

Dean shook his head. “Cas, you ate a whole jar by yourself!”

“So what,” Cas mumbled.

“In one sitting,” Dean continued, smiling affectionately at Cas. “The stuff’s like spreadable crack to you.” 

Cas placed the heart beside him on the couch, still out of Dean’s reach, and took another drink of his whiskey. “Pick a movie and quit picking on me,” the angel playfully chastised.

Dean's smile didn't falter as he grabbed the remote and pressed play. “I have the perfect movie picked out. _Say Anything_ , is that okay?”

Castiel hummed and nodded. “That's fine, but isn't it a chick flick?” He smirked at having found his opportunity to tease Dean a little.

Dean balked, “No! It's awesome, that's what it is.”

“Whatever you say, Dean.”Castiel picked up his heart and started to unwrap it. 

Dean was working on his fourth drink as Cas worked his way through the box of chocolates, letting out little breathless moans after each bite. The movie continued to play, but Dean was quickly becoming more focused on his lover. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, half hard in his jeans from the mouthwatering noises his angel was making. 

"Cas," he croaked as he adjusted himself.

"Yes, Dean?" The angel smiled innocently as he sucked the melted chocolate off his fingertips, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

That was it. Dean Winchester considered himself a strong man, but he could only handle so much, and an hour of listening to Cas moan was definitely his limit. Tossing back the rest of his drink, Dean set the glass on the side table before he reached over and gripped Cas’ hips, pulling him into his lap. He wrapped one arm around Cas’ lower back and tangled the other in his hair as he pulled him down into a kiss. His tongue plundered Cas’ mouth and he groaned at the perfect combination of whiskey, chocolate, and pure Cas, not to mention the sounds that his angel made as Dean deepened the kiss.

"Mmmm, sweeter than chocolate," Cas purred against Dean’s swollen lips.

Dean placed a trail of kisses up Cas’ throat before running his tongue along the shell of his ear and whispering, “How about we move to the bedroom?”

Castiel nodded as he moved off Dean's lap and stood, reaching out to take Dean’s hand to help him stand. “I think that's an excellent idea.”

Cas gasped and came to a sudden stop as he entered the bedroom, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. The faint glow of candlelight and music playing softly filled the room, rose petals were sprinkled atop the bed. It was completely and utterly breathtaking. 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Do you like it, Angel?”

Castiel leaned his head back against Dean's and nodded slowly. “Dean. I love it.” He turned in his lover’s arms and placed a soft kiss to his lips, “I love _you_.”

“I love you, too.” Dean smiled and led Cas further into the room. “Dance with me,” he pulled Cas into his arms and began to sway with the music as he sang by his angel’s ear.

“ _Have I told you lately that I love you; Have I told you there's no one else above you;_  
_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness; Ease my troubles, that's what you do._

_For the mornin' sun in all its glory; Greets the day with hope and comfort too;  
_ _You fill my heart with laughter, take away and make it better.”_

Dean spun Cas twice and pulled him back flush against his body, loving the smile on his beautiful face.

“ _Ease my troubles that's what you do. There's a love that's divine;_  
_And it's yours and it's mine, like the sun; And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray;_  
_To the One, to the One.”_

Dean placed a gentle kiss to Cas’ lips as he backed him up towards the bed.

“ _Have I told you lately that I love you; Have I told you there's no one else above you;_  
_You fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness; Ease my troubles that's what you do.”_

Dean quickly undressed himself before taking his time with Cas, unwrapping him like the gift he was. He ran his hands down Cas’ body, pressing against him gently and laying him down on the bed amongst the rose petals. 

“ _There's a love that's divine; And it's yours and it's mine like the sun;_  
_And at the end of the day we should give thanks and pray; To the One, to the One.”_

Dean kissed, caressed, and sang the words against his lover’s body. 

“ _And have I told you lately that I love you; Have I told you there's no one else above you;_  
_Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness; Ease my troubles that's what you do;_  
  
_You fill my life with gladness, take away all my sadness; Ease my troubles that's, that's what you do.”_

Castiel smiled up at Dean as the song ended and a new one echoed out. “I love when you sing to me,” he whispered as he reached up and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“You give me a reason to want to sing.” Dean smiled down at him as he grabbed a handful of petals from beside Cas. He brought them up to his nose, taking in their cloying scent before letting them fall from his hand, fluttering down onto his lover’s chest. Dean then picked up a single petal and traced the plump contour of Cas’ lips, down his long elegant throat. Cas sucked in a sharp breath, trying to ignore the feather light tickle of the velvety petal. Dean’s smile widened and he ran the petal further down his lover's chest over the stiff peak of his nipples, drawing a soft breathy groan from Cas’ lips.

He positioned himself in between his angel’s legs, nudging his thighs apart. Dean hovered over him, just taking in his lover’s appearance. He was beautiful spread out naked on a bed of roses. Dean sighed happily before leaning down to kiss Cas’ plush lips. He kissed down his throat, along his collarbone and chest, flicking his tongue across a nipple and smiling at the whimper that spilled from Cas’ lips. He continued his descent down his lover’s body, kissing his stomach and dragging his tongue over Cas’ abdomen before leaving a trail of love bites in blooming bruises that marked his lover.

Dean sat up to admire his work as his calloused hands played over Cas’ hips, caressing the jut of bone, pressing his fingers into the hollow. Cas’ cock thickened against his thigh at the attention his lover was paying to his body. Dean dipped back down and placed his lips over Cas’ left then right hip, kissing, licking, and sucking, leaving more little love bites in his wake.

He smiled up at Cas, locking eyes with him, before he slowly took him in his mouth, all the way to the base. Dean could feel the head of Cas’ cock nudging the back of his throat. Cas let out a breathy groan as Dean began to bob up and down, swirling his tongue around the head, tonguing the slit and licking away the precum that gathered there. 

Cas reached down and placed his hands in Dean’s hair. His legs were shaking and he could already feel his orgasm building. “Dean, Dean, stop,” Cas moaned as Dean flicked his tongue over the head of his cock. “I'm going to come if you don't stop.”

Dean smirked, “Now, we wouldn't want that.” He spread Cas' legs wider, then palmed his ass cheeks. “Not just yet,” he mumbled against the angel’s thighs, his stubble rubbing the sensitive skin as he spoke. Cas groaned when he felt a wet warmth press against his hole. Dean licked in long, broad, teasing strokes. The angel was panting and moaning above him as he gripped the bed sheet. He circled Cas' rim with his tongue, flicking against it before barely pushing the muscle in. His angel bucked and grinded back against Dean's face, taking his tongue a little deeper. 

Dean blindly reached for the lube that he’d placed on the bed, popping the lid and slicking up his fingers before rubbing them over Cas' pucker, watching it quiver as he stuck the tip in. Cas rocked into the touch, Dean watched as the angel’s hole sucked his finger in. He worked his tongue back in beside his two fingers, Cas' cock was rock hard and dripping precum on his stomach. The angel had a tight hold in Dean's hair, gyrating down against his face, and begging Dean for more. His fingertips grazed Cas’ prostate as he pumped them in and out, causing the angel’s back to bow as he gripped the sheet harder, groaning loudly.

“Please, Dean, I want you. Please,” Cas begged breathlessly, “fuck me.” Dean twisted his fingers once more before pulling them out. 

He pushed up onto his knees, letting his eyes drink in the view of his lover’s flushed body. Dean watched the rapid rise and fall of Cas’ rose petal covered chest as he breathed, the way his hands were tangled in the sheets, his entire body was begging for Dean's touch. Dean leaned down and placed his palm against Cas’ cheek, the angel leaned into the touch. 

“I'm not going to fuck you, Castiel, I'm going to _make love_ to you.”

“Okay,” his angel smiled and turned to kiss Dean’s palm before he withdrew it. “Make love to me then.”

Dean grabbed the lube again, slicking up his cock before reaching for Cas’ legs, guiding them around his waist. He claimed Cas’ lips as he slowly pushed in, kissing his lover until he completely bottomed out. Cas moaned against his lover's mouth, his hands threading through Dean's hair. He set a slow, languid pace, rocking gently and unhurriedly in and out of Cas’ body. The angel arched up, craving more from his lover, pulling Dean in deeper. Castiel moaned, biting down on Dean’s lower lip as the friction between their bodies made his entire being tingle. 

“You feel so good, Angel,” Dean whispered against Cas’ lips, kissing down his jaw and across the column of his throat. Cas moaned and dropped his head back onto the pillows, legs tightening around Dean's waist. 

Dean kept his pace slow, angling his hips so his cock rubbed against Cas’ prostate on each gentle push. He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s cock and moving up and down his length matching the slow tempo of his thrusts. The angel groaned, writhing beneath Dean’s gyrating hips, his own rising to meeting Dean’s sensuous movements. Cas found his lover's lips, moaning against them as he felt his orgasm pooling low in his stomach. He whimpered, pushing back against Dean and then up into his fist.

“So close, Dean. I’m so close,” he whispered.

Dean scraped his teeth against Cas’ throat, squeezing his hand tighter around Cas’ cock as he whispered back, “Come for me, Cas. Come for me, Angel.” Dean thrust in with a groan, his cock throbbing as he emptied himself deep inside his lover. Cas gasped as he felt Dean’s release inside him. Cas’ hips jerked as Dean ran his thumb over his slit, the action to his over sensitive cock had him spilling his release in long bursts between their bodies and over Dean’s hand.

Dean collapsed against Cas, kissing him softly until they caught their breath. Gently, he pulled out of Cas and curled against his side. They laid there in silence, Dean caressing Cas’ prominent hip bone with his thumb. The angel smiled and turned towards him. “That was amazing,” he whispered.

“Yeah, it was,” Dean agreed as he maneuvered Cas into his arms, both of them covered in sweat, rose petals sticking to their bodies. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck. He breathed in deeply, the sweet soft scent of roses and the woodsy smell of whiskey on Dean's skin filling his nose.

“You smell like whiskey and roses,” Cas sighed contentedly as Dean laced their fingers together. “Thank you,” he whispered as he used his free hand to pluck a petal off Dean’s shoulder. “For everything you did for me tonight.”

Dean’s thumb traced lazy patterns against the back of Cas’ hand. “You would have held it against me forever if I hadn’t done something,” he playfully declared with a smile.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Cas assured. “A few weeks sure, month tops, but not forever,” he prodded back with a grin. The angel reached over and ran his fingers down Dean’s cheek as he met his eyes. “I just wish I would have done more for you.”

“I have everything I could possibly want right here in my arms.” Dean pulled Castiel closer to his body. “I love you, Cas.”

“Love you too, Dean.” Castiel settled in his lover's arms. He smiled against his hunter’s skin, “And here I thought Dean Winchester didn't do _chick flick_ moments.”

“Shush,” Dean planted a kiss on top Cas’ head. “I can't have anyone finding out that you, My Angel, bring out my sappy side.” 

Castiel smiled up at Dean cheekily. “So, I suppose we’ll be doing things like this every year?”

Dean smiled back as he ran his fingers along the angel’s jawline before tilting his head back and kissing him chastely. “Yeah, I think we will,” he whispered against Cas’ lips. “I guess Valentine's Day isn’t such a stupid holiday after all.”


End file.
